For the love of a Human Outakes
by Mrs. SRE Snape
Summary: Extended M-rated scenes that did not make it into the original story, all filled with Carlisle/Bella naughtiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Carlisle or any of Stephanie Meyers' amazing characters; I just enjoy playing pretend with them.**

**Special thanks to my BETA Miss Ellen.**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Outtake**_

_**(give me a hand)**_

_Last chapter…_

_He shimmied my jeans from my hips and down my legs, and tossed them on the floor; and for the first time, outside of a hospital setting, I found myself laying in front of the man I loved in nothing but my underwear._

_"Isabella," His eyes shined with both love and desire as they roamed across my nearly nude form. "So beautiful."_

_"Please, Carlisle," I begged. "Touch me," reaching down, I took his hand in mine and guided it towards my panties._

_His breath hitched as his fingers ran across my red, lacy thong; he whispered something in what I thought was Italian before he began to slowly pull down the thin fabric._

**XXX**

**CPOV**

I stopped breathing as my hand slowly pulled her panties down her soft, creamy legs; Bella gave a gasp of breath as my cool touch glided over her bare skin. "My Isabella," I whispered, lowering my head closer to her sex, I breathed in the scent of her arousal, it was intoxicating… beyond words.

"Carlisle," she whispered my name with such want, her voice pleading for me to touch her, to taste her.

My gaze moved to meet hers, I could see the lust, the desire in her eyes, and I knew my own eyes were holding a similar gleam. I wanted her as much as she wanted me, but… not yet, at least not completely. I wanted her to know what she was getting into before we 'went all the way;' I wanted her to know the truth.

"My beautiful, Isabella," I breathed as I slowly moved my hand across her stomach and over her hip, my fingers delicately tracing the scar where the bone has punctured through her skin.

So fragile, so easily broken.

I continued to caress her soft skin as I slowly made my way up towards her breasts which were covered by only a thin layer of lace. As my eyes moved to focus on her perfect breasts, her small hands made their way to my chest, where she hastily began to undo the buttons on my shirt.

My lips descended to hers in a passionate kiss as she pulled my shirt from my shoulders. My hand coasted along her side and to her back until I reached the clasp on her bra, with a quick flick of my finger it was unhooked. As I slowly pulled the last bit of clothing from the woman I love, I was in awe of how beautiful my Isabella truly was. She had scars, yes, but we all did; some on the outside and some on the inside, but they did not make her any less perfect in my eyes, in fact they were a testament to how strong and truly amazing she was.

"Nessuna creatura più perfetta è stata mai creata."

She gave a small laugh as she wrapped her arms around my neck, the fingers of her left hand playing with the ends of my hair, "Was that... Italian?"

"Yes," I answered simply before once again brining my lips to her own.

Our kisses grew more passionate, more wild; her hands running up and down my stone chest, as mine gently squeezed and caressed her supple breasts which fit perfectly in my hand.

"Carlisle, please..."she begged, taking my hand in hers, guiding it back down to her bush of curly brown hair, "touch me here."

It was a request I could no longer deny, so I slid my fingers along her soft folds, parting them slightly, she moaned my name as I ran my thumb across her clitoris; slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed, still I was careful and minded my strength. "C-Carlisle... y-yes... oh god," her back arched, her eyes glazed over in pleasure as I continued to rub the sensitive area, "feels so good."

I loved to see her like this, so turned on by my touch and I couldn't help but wonder what words, what sounds she would make when I one day buried myself deep inside her.

"I love you, Isabella." I breathed, moving my lips to her neck, marking her the only way I could at the moment, by sucking on her soft decicate skin, causing the capalaries to break. It wasn't the first hicky I had given her, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Oh God, Carlisle, I love you, too", and just as I was about to lover my mouth to one of her perky breasts, her hands slid down to my waist, unbuttoned and zipped my pants, then sliding her hand inside,

"Isabella," I groaned in pleasure as she wrapped her soft, warm hand around my rock hard, stone-cold penis and began to pump it. The sensation was like nothing I had ever experienced, or ever expected, it was almost overwealming.

With my free hand I slid my pants and underwear over my hips, past my legs then kicking them off completly. Then, while continuing to rub her clit, I slowly sent my middle finger inside of her, "Oh God!" she gasped.

"Do you like that, Isabella?"

"Yes, Carlisle, please...more."

All to happy to obey to her request, I pressed another finger into her heat, filling her more fully.

It did take long after that for both of us to find ourselves nearing our climax. She came first clenching tightly around my fingers. The sight of her body tensing, the sound of her screaming out my name, was too much, and I found my self coming quickly after.

Moving to lay beside her, she quickly snuggled herself into my cold embrace. "Thank you," she smiled up at me, leaning up to place a soft, quick kiss on my neck, "best birthday present ever."

"Yes, well you talked me into it," I said with a chuckle. Actually, it was more like she seduced me; then again I didn't put up much of a fight. As Isabella slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms, I realized that if I could bring pleasure to the woman I loved, with my hand, without losing control, then perhaps, more was possible.

Still, I thought it best if we take it slow, gradually building up to the actual act of intimacy and in so giving her body more time to properly heal.

**A/N: So there you have it, Bella and Carlisle both got a little release. I d****on't normally write lemons so it may or many not be what you were expectiong, but ultimatly I hope you enjoyed it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…Bummer.**

**So here it is, chapter 20's rated M outtake. Thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen. Sorry it's a few chapters late, enjoy!**

_Chapter Twenty (Outtake)_

_Wet and Wild_

_**(First section, which is in italics, is a re-cap from the original chapter)**_

_As I reached the bathroom, I heard the back door downstairs open and then close; they were gone and I was alone with my mate, with the woman I loved, and she was naked behind that door._

_A wide grin pulled at my lips as I slowly turned the knob, the door creaking slightly as I pushed it open. I could see her nude silhouette behind the thin clear curtain, my eyes intently focused on her perfect form as she ran her hands over her wet, naked body, the smell of strawberry filling the air as she lathered herself with body soap._

"Isabella," My voice was low and husky. I had simply planned to tell her I was home, and to meet me downstairs when she was ready but… it was too late, I wanted her, needed her.

_She giggled as she moved under the faucet to rinse off the soap, "I'll be right out, Carlisle."_

_Oh no, she wouldn't, "No need," I said as I reached for the buttons on my pants. "Please, stay where you are."_

_"Hum… are you going to join me, Dr. Cullen?" Her tone was seductive and flirty. Oh yes, she wanted me. "You know I think I may have missed a few hard to reach places with the soap, perhaps you could get them for me."_

_"Oh, to hell with this," deciding I did not want to waste the precious seconds it would take to remove my clothing piece by piece, I grabbed my pants with one hand and shirt with another and ripped them from my body, and with a feral growl, I pulled back the curtain and stepped in._

"Isabella," I breathed her name as I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her body tightly against my own. "Naked and wet, too much to resist." She giggled, however it quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as my lips moved to her neck and began to pepper small kisses down toward her collarbone. My hand slid around to her back and then lowed to her firm ass, which I then squeezed. Her own hand moved around my neck, as our lips came together roughly.

My dick was now rock hard and pressing firmly against her abdomen. Oh, how I wanted nothing more then to slide inside of her, to become fully one with my sexy-goddess, but no… her body wasn't ready for that yet. Instead, I moved one arm away from her backside, sliding it smoothly around her waist, across her stomach, and then brushing my fingers gently over her damp pubic hair. She moaned my name as she pushed her hips forward; taking the hint I slid a finger into her sex.

"Fuck, Carlisle," she moaned my name, as the pleasure began to steadily grow inside her. The sent of her arousal heightened, which in turn caused mine to do the same and as her own hand glided down my body and settling on my aching length, I knew I wasn't going to last as long. Her small, warm hand around my cock was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced up to that point. Yes, so warm, so perfect, so… overwhelming.

I grunted as I sped up my ministrations, as well as adding a second and third finger.

"Carlisle, I'm almost… there." She threw her head back as her climax heightened and as she reached her peak, the feel of her body stiffening and then going limp in my arms was just too much.

"Oh God… Isa…b-bella." Her hand still vigilantly worked my manhood, my fingers still inside her pussy, which was now dripping with her juices.

"Oh God Carlisle, do you even realize how amazing you look like this", she said her finger brushing over my tip, "I so wish your steel cock was inside of me right now."

With her words a sudden mental picture of me pounding my cold, hard cock in and out of her wet pussy rushed to the forefront of my mind. My body instantly reacted and with a final pump of her hand, she sent me over the edge.

After some time to recover ourselves, my hand slowly pulled from inside her, drifting up her hips and across to the small of her back. Our eyes connected, our lips pulled into satisfied smiles. "Best shower of my existence," I said placing small kiss at the corner of her mouth.

She gave a small laugh, before returning the kiss. "Oh I very much agree with that. Hopefully we'll be able to repeat it sometime in the near future."

"Oh I can pretty much guarantee that." I kissed her again, but then finally forcing myself from her. Not that I wouldn't have enjoyed another round, but eventually the water was going to get cold; plus I wasn't exactly sure when Alice and Jasper would be returning to take Bella home.

So reluctantly, I stepped out of the shower, leaving her to finish up alone.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight… to bad, I wished I did, maybe if I changed my name to Stephanie Myer…**

**Thanks to my BETA Miss. Ellen.**

**Note: So I know this is very, very late and I do apologize profusely for that. I had nearly finished it when I had posted the actual chapter, but got busy and completely forgot about it until recently, anyway, here is is you're your reading pleasure…**

**_Chapter Twenty-Five_**

**_Pool Outtake_**

_Previously:_

_Placing my hands on her hips, I pulled her up out of the water and placed her on the edge of the pool. Taking her right leg, I gently raised it from the water. "Now, this is a simple process," I stated, placing my thumbs on the ball her heal, the rest of my fingers around her ankle. I then slowly began to caress up her leg, over her calves, past her scarred knee, and around her thighs._

_I smirked as I watched her hooded eyes darken with lust. Her breathing had quickened, her heart rate accelerated. "Carlisle, this is torture." She groaned._

_"No, my dear, this is therapy. Now, please lift your other leg out of the water so I can repeat the process."_

Slowly she lifted her left leg up as I allowed her right to gently glide back into the water. I methodically repeated the process; she continued to moan in pleasure at my touch. She of course wasn't the only one enjoying it. Her soft, warm skin against my cool hands filled me desire as I slowly made my way higher and higher until my finger brushed against the edge of her bathing suit.

"Tell me, my Isabella, are you as wet inside that bathing suit as you are out?" I asked, placing the tip of my finger under the elastic waistband, running it lower and lower until I could feel the curls of her hair underneath.

"I'm certainly getting there," she breathed, her eyes glazing over in desire.

"Well, let's see if I can help you with that, shall I?"

Gripping the waistband of her bathing suit with two fingers, I slowly began to pull it down. "You won't need this for a while," I slipped it down her legs and over her ankles.

"God, Carlisle," she whispered, as I slowly ran my hands back up her legs, stopping at her thighs, just short of the place I so desperately wanted to be. But instead of diving my fingers into her hot center like I wished to, I took her right leg, gently bending it at the knee. Her eyes widened as small hiss escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I wanted to enjoy our time in the pool, but she did need to practice her exercises.

"That wasn't exactly what I was expecting you to do," she frowned, a little annoyed.

"I know, but I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Yes, you better."

As delicately as I could, I performed several more therapy maneuvers on her leg before finally lowering it back into the water.

"Can we get to the fun part, already?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Her lips still attached to my own, I lifted her off the edge of the pool and into the water. As we continued kissing, I stroked my hands across her warm, soft flesh. Slowly, I dragged my fingers up her back, across her shoulders and to the string for her bikini top that tied around the back of her neck.

"May I?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back.

I brushed my lips along her neck tenderly as I untied the string, then pulling the thin fabric away from her breasts. "Much better," I breathed, my hands skimming their way to her perfect mounds. I could feel the thick scar that ran across her right breast as I massaged it; it meant nothing to me, at least not in the physical since. They were still perfect in my eyes. She was perfect.

Then again, when she became like me, all her scars would completely fade away.

"Isabella, I'm going to have you float on your back."

"Why?" she asked, her lips peppering kisses across my neck. "I want your fingers inside of me."

I groaned, my hands drifting down to her tight ass and squeezing. "I had one more exercise I wanted you to do."

"Later," she pulled herself to me so that our mouths met in a passionate kiss; my resolve to finish her prescribed therapy quickly faded.

It was when she wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding herself against me that my plans completely flew out the window.

"Oh God, Isabella," I hissed.

Her hand drifted down to my waist, slipping a few fingers under the band of my swim trunks, she attempted to pull them down. I decided to help her out and simply ripped them off my body.

She gasped, then laughed and shook her head, "You ruined them."

"Completely worth it," was all I said before releasing her from my embrace and ducking under the water.

It wasn't long before I could hear her moan my name as I slowly and methodically ran my hands over her thighs and perfect ass, my lips grazing over her wet hairs, every so often allowing my tongue to dart out. Not having to breathe is an absolute advantage in an instance like this.

"God, Carlisle, please…inside." She whimpered.

Deciding I had teased her much longer then she deserved, I gave in and moved my fingers to her sex, moving them just inside to play with clit.

She groaned and pushed her hips forward, knowing what she wanted, I could deny her wish no longer and finally pushed two fingers inside. I moved them rhythmically in and out, slower at first but as her cries of ecstasy increased, so did my speed.

"Oh, oh, oh….y-yes," I plunged them deep and faster until her body gave in, shaking in ecstasy. "Oh God, C-Carlisle!"

I kept my fingers inside of her wet warmth as she rode out her orgasm. When I finally raised my head up out of the water, my beautiful mate instantaneously wrapped her arms around me, kissing her fervently.

"That was incredible, Carlisle," She breathed, "beyond incredible."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh I more than enjoyed it," she said, again kissing me, "but Carlisle," she giggled my name.

"Yes?"

"You're still so hard," she whispered, then began rubbing her center up and down against my cock.

I moaned at the feel of her flesh against mine. We had never done this without clothes on before and I was beginning to wonder why.

"Oh, God," I groaned. "C-can you go faster," I pleaded, moving my own hips in time with hers.

"It's hard without leverage."

In a flash I was against the edge of the pool, her hands gripping the side, mine wrapped tightly around her waist as we both ground against each other. I lifted her up slightly so my manhood was even with her pussy. This was such an intimate position that with one move of my hips I could bury myself deep inside her. It was tempting, so unbelievably tempting, but no. I didn't want our first time to be in my pool. It needed to be romantic and special.

"Oh-oh God, C-Carlisle I'm going to…."

"Me too, Oh God…I-Isab-bella…"

We came together, calling out each other's names in utter ecstasy. For quite some time we remained as we were, holding each other as we came down for what was the most intense and amazing moment of intimacy we had experienced up to that point.


End file.
